Weapons and Combat altering plugins
These are plugins that affect damage dealt and the combat formula. If you have a problem regarding a script here, please refrain from using the comments section to place a inquiry- you will get a much quicker response if you asked in the Discord server instead. The Plugins Custom Damage per Weapon Type By LadyRena. This script creates different formulae per each weapon type, but it does not dynamically check the equipped weapon. The version linked is fully vanilla-compliant, and must be edited manually if you wish to use custom or renamed weapon types with it. Please follow the commented instructions inside the .js file to tailor this Script to your needs, or seek out Lady Rena on the /r/SRPGStudio Discord Server for assistance. Custom Damage Formula By Goinza. It allows to change the formula on each weapon, like for example make a weapon use 50% skill and 30% speed instead of the default 100% strength (or magic). To make this work, you have to add the custom parameters to the weapon that you want to modify: {alternative:true}, this is necessary to change the formula, you also have to add more parameters depending on the stats that you want. Using the same example, it would be {alternative:true, skl:50, spd:30}. Details on how to use each stat are on the script. GBA Combat Formula By Goinza. This changes all the battle formulas and replaces them with the formulas used in the Fire Emblem games on the GBA. This also removes the magic stat, making all attacks and staves be based on the same stat. If you want all the mechanics except the removal of the magic stat, you can instead download this version. AI Ranged Preference By LadyRena. This changes the default behavior of the enemy & ally AI. By default, they prefer to use the weapon with the highest Might, even at risk to themselves. With this plugin, they will utilize ranged weapons like Handaxes and Iron Bows, if they have & can use them, to stay out of the way of counterattacks by player & ally units. All you have to do is plop this in your plugins folder - no additional setup is required. Custom Item Effect Ranges By o-to, modified by LadyRena. Allows you to set a number of Custom Parameters to create area of effect items. Please read the page for further instruction - it only got its own page due to complexity. Weapon Ranks By Goinza. This script adds individual weapon ranks for every weapon type. One of the main features of this script is that it doesn't require any editing to work, it just needs custom parameters, so you can use it without needing to know how the code works. The ranks work like the GBA games, going from E rank to S rank. To make the units have the appropiate ranks, you must use custom parameters. This parameters allows you to write the rank of each weapon for the unit, as well as making additional rank through the parameters of the classes, weapons, items, skills and states. This script also lets you specify a minimun and maximun rank for each weapon type for each class, as well as making the requirement and experience gained for every weapon. Finally, there is the possibility to add stat boosting items that can increase one o more ranks of a certain weapon type, or even make a unit learn a new weapon type without needing to change class. AI Command: Devil Strike A Skill-enabled AI Command that lets the AI make attacks with increased power, at decreased accuracy, with some recoil damage. The Skill's keyword is "Devil-Strike", without quotes. You may use the custom parameter settings like so to dictate the exact changes: {dmg:1.5, hit:0.67, recoil:0.33} Hybrid Weapons By Goinza. This script allows to make hybrid weapons in two different ways: one is making a weapon that changes the weapon type according the the range attack (Wind sword that attacks like sword at melee and like wind at range), and the other way is to make weapon have two o more weapon types at the same time like, for example a magic tome that is both dark and fire type. Details on how to apply one or both of this effects on weapons are in the readme file. Item Linked Weapons By Missing-q. This script allows units with an item in the first slot of their inventory to counterattack with a linked weapon as specified in the custom parameter. This essentially allows for replication of Radiant Dawn staff counterattacking, but can be used for any other type of item. In order to use it, just add the custom parameter {linkwep:ID}, where ID is the numerical ID of a weapon in the Database (you can get weapon IDs by going to Tools>Options>Data and selecting "Display ID next to data name". Dynamic Magic Ranges By Balberith. This script allows you use a unit's magic state to determine the range of their magic attacks and staff uses. Details are posted at the top of the file. Note: because SRPG Studio by default only shows player ranges based on the player's equipped weapon, this plugin works better with the player attack range fix script also installed, found: here. Last update: 8/26/2019 Important Note: This plugin may not work if you have other scripts that alter attack ranges. If this happens, you may need to find which plugins cause the clash, and extract and merge the conflicting functions into one file. Specify Scope Targets Self By piketrcechillas. This script allows items with the range type of Specify can target itself. Just put into the plugin folder and add custom parameter {plusSelf: true} into the desired item. Delayed Death By LadyRena. This script allows Player & Ally units to not die immediately, and instead remain on the map for up to 3 turns with 0 HP. To use, create a State named Dying with the Custom Parameter {Death:true}. It will automatically be assigned to units who reach 0HP, and units at 0HP will be ignored by the AI. Ally Turn First By LadyRena. This script swaps the order of Enemy and Ally turns, making Allies act first and Enemies act second - that is, last - before returning to the Player phase. Simply drop it in your plugins folder and you're good to go! D&Damage By LadyRena. This script creates D&D style damage, rolling dice and adding bonuses. To set up your weapons, give them Custom Parameters like so: {dice:1,damage:4,bonus:0}. Dice determines how many dice are rolled; damage is the cap each dice can add; and bonus is a raw amount added to the end result. Bonus can be omitted and it will be autoset to a weapon's set Might. HP Cost for Weapons and Items By Goinza. With this script, you can make some weapons and items cost HP every time they are used. Details on how to use it are in the readme. Skill Cooldown Charge Script By LadyRena. Enables Fire Emblem Heroes-style cooldowns on some skills. See internal instructions.Category:Plugins